


Street Proposals

by steampunkcircus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Jealous kitty, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkcircus/pseuds/steampunkcircus
Summary: Three proposals of marriage throughout the years of Ladybug and Chat Noir defending the city of Paris.





	Street Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November?? But I found it again while going through my files and thought some of you might enjoy it, so have some LadyNoir with a side of Adrinette and Jealous Kitty!

Chat Noir was a jealous cat, there was no doubt about it. But this took the cake.

"Ladybug, I love you! You've saved my life so many times." The man was tall with deep blue eyes and wavy black hair. Some might call him "classically handsome" but Chat chose to call him smug and mentally noted that this guy had way too much product in his hair.

Who did this guy think he was? Interrupting Chat's Lady as she's about to run off and change back. She just saved the whole city and this guy was interrupting her, interrupting their fist pound! Who did this guy think he was?

"Ladybug," Now Chat noticed his expensive suit as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. "Please, would you-"

Before he realized what he was doing, Chat's staff had struck the ring out of the man's hand.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Chat asked, stepping between the speechless Ladybug and this.... this guy who thought he was somehow good enough for his Lady.

"Um," the man was looking around for the ring he had dropped, "I thought it was obvious?" He found and picked up the ring, dusting it off and holding it out to Ladybug again. "Ladybug, will you-"

Chat repeated his knocking of the ring from this man's hands, this time with intention. As the man scrambled around again, Chat turned to Ladybug.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about this, My Lady." He hoped he didn't look too pathetic, but knew his cat ears were drooping.

Ladybug bit her lip and looked away. He saw a little blush on her cheeks, and his very soul fell down to his feet, shattering on impact.

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

Ladybug's earrings beeped, and the man was starting to speak again. She took a deep breath and he saw her assess the situation as she had assessed every battle they'd ever fought.

"Sir, I'm not going to marry you, but thank you, I'm touched," she said. "Go home, save that ring for a woman you can know without a mask in the way."

Chat's shattered soul started knitting itself back together.

"Bug out!" she said and tossed her yoyo into the night. The two men, both in love with Ladybug, watched her go. But only the one with superpower enhanced hearing caught that she was laughing very hard as she swung away.

Chat reached over and knocked the ring from the man's hands one last time and then vaulted off towards home.

/*****/

Many years later, Marinette and Adrien walked arm in arm down the same street.

"Do you remember that time a man proposed to you?" Adrien asked.

Marinette leaned against Adrien's shoulder. "It was right around here, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Adrien said, looking down at the top of her head. "Tall, handsome, very nice suit, very big, shiny ring. I was very jealous, and worried you'd agree to marry this stranger."

"I was trying so hard not to laugh the whole time," she admitted, turning her face into his sleeve. "It was embarrassing. I was still a teenager! Proposals should be, at a minimum, between two people who know each other."

"That's your minimum standard?" Adrien asked, stopping at the corner where it had all happened.

"Yes, definitely what I would consider minimum proposal prerequisites."

"That's good to hear," Adrien said, taking her hand as he got on one knee.

First she froze. Then the nervous giggling started. Then she looked around and he saw the moment she realized this was the exact corner from her first proposal.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, My Lady, I couldn't stand the thought of you with that man back then, or anyone else ever since. So I have to ask and hope, will you consider marrying this jealous cat?"

Marinette threw her arms around Adrien's neck, squealing a high pitched noise that didn't sound like the word "yes" but did sound happy. She pulled back and kissed him deeply.

"Of course, Chaton. Nothing would make me happier."

Adrien picked her up in a hug and spun her around in a few circles until she managed to communicate dizziness between her squees of happiness.

"I've been planning to propose to you on this spot ever since I heard you laugh as you swung away that day."

"That long?"

"I've loved you even longer."

/*****/

A few months after that, they were discussing wedding plans while battling their newest threat. Adrien wanted to go all out. Marinette wanted something a little more subdued, elegant.

"An elephant just sounds like a bit much, kitty," she said while lassoing the thug in front of her.

"It would be great! Have you ever been to a wedding with an elephant?"

"No, definitely not."

"And I bet everyone attending will say the same thing! That's why we should do it!"

She shook her head and helped the police load up the people they had just defeated.

Leaning against a cop car, Chat Noir said, "Think about it, Princess."

She was about to reply that she definitely did not need to think about this one, when a scream tore the air.

"I thought we got them all! What was that?" Ladybug looked around for the source of the scream. She found it when the source slammed into her fiance and latched on, screaming again.

"Chat Noir! I love you! Leave Ladybug, run away with me! We can get married and live happily ever after!"

Chat's horrified expression didn't seem to convince this woman that anything was wrong with her proposal, or lack of personal space.

"Oh, say you will, Chat Noir!" the girl begged, batting her eyelashes.

"My Lady? A little help?" He managed to free a clawed hand and reach for Ladybug. She rolled her eyes but helped dislodge the woman from him.

The moment he was free Chat Noir said, "Let's get out of here," and held out his hand to Ladybug. She grabbed it and swung them to a nearby rooftop.

"Your own first proposal," Ladybug said as she ran along the rooftop to jump to the next one. "What did you think? Incredibly embarrassing, or a tempting offer?"

"Awful! How did you laugh at yours?" he asked, vaulting over a building.

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at him, I was laughing at the look on your face!"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk with me over at [cheeseeatingtrashmonster.tumblr.com](https://cheeseeatingtrashmonster.tumblr.com/) if you like :)


End file.
